


The Fight Before Christmas

by AveryTheTitaniumLady



Category: The Night Before Christmas - Clement Clarke Moore, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allies, Angst, Angst and Feels, Battle, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas in space, Crack, Crack Fic, Everyone Is Alive, Exausted, IM PROUD OF THIS, Inspired by The Night Before Christmas, Poetry, Realistic, Sad Ending, The Castle of Lions, The Paladins - Freeform, The fight before christmas, Voltron, fight, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryTheTitaniumLady/pseuds/AveryTheTitaniumLady
Summary: The paladins fight a battle on Christmas Eve that lasts through the night.Written in the style of "The night before Christmas" by Clement Clarke





	The Fight Before Christmas

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house,

Not a creature was stirring, not even a space mouse.

No stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

Because there were no chimneys way, way out there.

The paladins were nestled all snug in their beds,

While visions of earth danced in their heads,

And Coran in his kerchief and Allura in her cap, had just settled down for nice big long nap.

When out in deep space there arose such a clatter, 

they sprang from their beds to see what was the matter.

Away to the bridge, they flew like a flash,

Sounded the alarms with a very loud crash.

The light of the Galra, shining out there,

Had everyone remembering that they must beware.

When what to their horrified eyes should appear,

But Zarkon and Haggar, with no sign of fear.

They ran to the lions, formed Voltron quite quick,

They were running out of time, they had only a tick.

They fought and they fought and they fought all night long, 

But the Galran army was almost too strong.

The paladins were tired, and wanted to sleep,

The green one got hit, and started to weep.

But suddenly it seemed their salvation had come,

The allies of Voltron, here to fight as one.

Reinvigorated with the addition of all of their friends, 

The paladins of Voltron commenced battle again.

This time it seemed they were sure to win,

And so they pulled their power from deep, deep within.

Using quintessence they battled their foes,

And with some help, they fled the shadows.

As they returned to the common room, utterly drained, 

And poking at injuries they had sustained,

It came to the mind of lively blue boy, 

That today was a date that usually brought joy.

It's Christmas! He exclaimed, to the war-weathered group

But still, their eyes continued to droop.

They'd been fighting this war for over six months,

Who cared about the date when they had wounds made by guns? 

They were all so young, when they got sent off to war, 

And they could only hope they'd see peace once more.

Twas the night before Christmas, and somewhere in space,

A group of young kids had run out of faith.  

**Author's Note:**

> This was an adventure to write, but it didn't take me that long and no one's beta read it so sorry for any mistakes. This is based on a oneline prompt from fanficy-prompts on Tumblr; the fight before Christmas.


End file.
